


Recipes and Measuring Cups

by misscosmique



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscosmique/pseuds/misscosmique
Summary: In which two gifts go together and Riley teaches Maya to bake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks to my betas!

It was Senior year and time had come once again for the annual Secret Santa. Riley had set everything up, as per usual, and was ecstatic when she got Maya. For the past three years, Riley wanted to be the one to get something for Maya but she ended up with Farkle, Isadora, and Lucas. The final one was a bit awkward since the two broke up a few weeks before Christmas that year. Lucas had been tired of being second in Riley’s life and knew that it would never change. He was currently dating a cute girl who cheered on the sidelines of his football games. 

Riley was nervous, though. She finally got who she wanted to give a present to and she was out of ideas. The best gift would always be the matching rings she got them, how could she top that? She couldn’t; she was wasted at 18. 

“Dad, seriously! I don’t know what to get her. This has to be amazing!” Cory sighed as he rubbed his temples with the end of a pen. He had been grading papers when his daughter slammed his office door open and demanded his help with ideas of what to get Maya. And not just  _ any _ present idea, one that was  _ perfect _ . 

“Does it have to be amazing?” 

Riley scoffed, as if he asked the most ridiculous question since the debate over which came first. “She’s Maya! Of course it has to be amazing.”

“Well, instead of thinking inside the box with store bought items, perhaps you’d want to make a gift. Something that you could do together?” 

Riley looked at him for a second, thoughtful expression on her face, before she grinned widely, “I got just the idea! Thank you, Pops!” She rushed to his side to give him a quick kiss on his cheek before swiftly exiting the room.

~~~

Riley tapped her foot nervously; it was time to do their gift exchange and since everyone but Maya couldn’t show up, she was even more jittery. Lucas’s grandpappy had a mild stroke but because of his age, he and Zay quickly headed back to Texas early that morning. Isadora’s aunt had flown in that morning from the Philippines and she had to pick her up. Being so close to Christmas, the airport traffic was terrible; she wouldn’t get to the coffee shop until late that morning. Farkle had somehow been roped into going on a last minute trip with his parents, something about a “final hurrah together”.

Riley tried to think about how much heart she put into the gift rather than the possibilities of the blonde’s reaction. She had been so focused on not freaking out, that she almost jumped out of her skin when Maya came into the shop and hugged her from behind, “Hi, Riles! I missed you.”

Riley giggled at the slight pout on the blonde’s lips when she sat next to her, “It’s been 13 hours. I saw you before you went to sleep.” 

“I know, but Christmas makes me lonely. And you make me feel, well,  _ not _ lonely.” Riley’s stomach became warm and fluttery at the comment; she felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

“Well, I missed you too,” She meant it; the time she spent without Maya always left her missing the blonde terribly. “Anyways, since no one else is here, I can’t really hide it: I’m your Secret Santa!”

Maya laughed, pulling a present from her purse, “And I’m yours! What a coinky-dink.”

Riley took the gift from Maya and smiled. Earlier that week they said that the person who had the most recent birthday would go first. 

Riley smiled as she carefully unwrapped the silver paper that had pretty snowflakes on it. She raised a brow when she uncovered a customized apron and a set of specially painted measuring tools. The apron had a jar of honey on the front and a picture of a peach on the back; it was reversible. The tools had different variations of a purple cat painted on the handle to signify the amount the cup held. 

“ You’ve been looking at a lot of baking stuff lately. You are always talking about favorite cookies and desserts and I thought that maybe you'd want to start baking things yourself. ” Maya waved her hand in the air as if that was an explanation in itself.

“I love it! And, well, I have been into baking lately. But I think it’d make more sense if you opened your gift.” The brunette handed the blonde a small present wrapped in plain red paper with a giant green bow on top. Maya placed the bow on Riley’s head before ripping through the paper. 

Maya’s face contorted to a small frown, causing Riley to sigh to hold back her emotions. She spent a long time researching and making the handmade three-page pamphlet. When Maya looked up and was surprised to see the tears welling in Riley’s eyes.

“Honey, why are you crying?”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just. What you got me is so sweet and I love it, but you don’t like what I got you.” There was a tinge of hurt in the brunette’s voice, convincing the blonde that it was, in fact, a big deal.

“What? No! I love it, i just. I don’t understand. You’ve seen me in a kitchen.”

Riley wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, careful not to smudge her makeup. “I know. But the recipes are all from the goodies that my mom’s mom made. You always said you loved them and how delicious they were when I saved you some, so,” Riley trailed off. “And you aren’t the best, but I thought it could be fun if we did it together. If we made holiday cookies or the cakes and I taught you how to bake them.”

Maya let out a content sigh before she smiled wide, “That sounds perfect Riley.”

“Really? You don’t wish I got you something else?”

“No. It makes sense and it was super thoughtful, I really do love it.” Maya shook her head before gesturing to the gifts on Riley’s lap, “And you?”

“Like I said, I love them. And they’ll be useful tonight.”

~~~

The Matthew’s family, void Riley, was kicked out of the house for the night because Riley wanted uninterrupted time with Maya. So she could teach her to bake, of course. Not anything else at all. No way.

Maya arrived at the Matthews’ house a few hours after she had left the coffee shop. “Honey, I’m home!” 

Riley laughed as she saw the blonde enter the doorway with three bags and a backpack. She ran over to help and took two of the bags. 

“I didn’t know what you got so I bought a lot of everything. And Chinese. Thought we could use some energy food before baking.”

“Thank you! I forgot butter. Which is, hello, the most important ingredient in any baking situation.” 

Maya rolled her eyes, “Of course. Even I know that, and I don’t bake.” She grinned as she helped load the groceries onto the counter and then put the perishables in the fridge. She went to set her backpack on the couch before unpacking the Chinese food. They ate in comfortable silence before washing the dishes and cleaning their work station. 

“Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do,” Maya listened carefully as Riley began to tie the apron behind her back. When she started to get frustrated because she couldn't get it to stay tied, Maya turned her around to do it for her. Part of the reason it wouldn’t stick was because Riley’s long hair was getting in the way. She delicately moved the hair to one side of her shoulders. Maya’s fingers gently glided across the warm heat of Riley’s neck. After staying there a beat too long, Maya quickly dropped her hands to start making a bow with the strings. 

Maya finished the tie and turned her friend, who hadn’t stopped listing what to do, around. Riley was, however, slightly flushed and jittery.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

~~~

Two hours after they started, the cookies and small cakes were finally prepped and ready to be slid into the oven to bake. The girls had listened to about a third of the rileyandmaya playlist they created on Spotify. It was made for times like this, when they wanted some easy background noise. 

_No Words_ , their favorite song, by Sabrina Carpenter came on and the two girls began to dance. They slid together easily and fake waltzed to the beat of the music. While singing, Riley twirled Maya out of her arms before dragging her back in. That’s when it happened.

Maya’s hand hit the flour and it flew onto Riley’s face. The taller girl sputtered, trying to get white off her mouth. She wiped her mouth before glaring without any real heat. 

“Flour fight!” Riley screamed, grabbing one of the three bags on the counter. She ducked behind the bench near the oven and popped up just in time to get hit in the face again. She laughed as she threw a handful at Maya, hitting her chest.

The first two bags each had very little left in them because of how many baked goods they made, so they were done quickly. Maya was the first to grab the third and final bag, opening it and cackling. Riley put her hands up in surrender, but Maya just grinned, backing the brunette into the corner next to the fridge.

“Any last words?” 

Riley groaned, “Peaches, don’t d-.” Riley sighed and coughed once as the flour was poured over her head and onto the floor.

“Sorry, but the flour wanted to say hi to your head.”

Riley lightly punched Maya on the shoulder, moving to grab her phone to open the camera app, “This needs to be documented before we clean.”

Maya nodded in agreement. She alternated from dorky smiles to crazy faces as Riley did the same, capturing every movement. 

They swiped through the pictures and giggled at the mess they made and how funny they each looked. Riley turned and took a photo of Maya by herself, laughing as she set it as her lockscreen. Once she set her phone on the counter, she looked at the blonde. 

Riley smiled and a dimple formed, making the flour move down her cheek. 

Maya inhaled, “You have a little right,” Riley’s smile fell as the blonde rubbed lightly on the spot of flour that the dimple had consumed, “There.”

Maya’s eyes flickered to Riley’s lips as her tongue went to wet them. Riley saw the blonde follow the motion and her stomach felt warm and fuzzy again. She didn’t want to be the only one to help clean up, so she gently moved her hand to lay on Maya’s cheek, “You too,” She whispered, wiping her thumb across the blonde’s bottom lip. 

Maya inhaled sharply, a flush quickly making it’s way to rest on her cheek. Riley smiled at the rush of warmth on her hand, “Can I?”

“Hm? Yes. Of course. Any time you wan-.” Riley cut off Maya’s ramblings with a gentle kiss. It was simple and sweet, much like the cookies they had been baking. The way their lips connected so easily, it felt natural. A few seconds passed before Riley moved back, causing a low whine to come from Maya’s throat at the lack of contact. She raised her hand to touch the back of the brunette’s neck, trying to bring her down for another kiss, but Riley just giggled.

“Wait a second. I just need to ask. Is this a one time thing or?” She trailed off and let her hand fall from the blonde’s cheek to her waist. “Because I may have a crush the size of the entire galaxy on you.”

“Ever so dramatic,” Maya teased before wriggling her nose and smiling up at the brunette, “I would like this to not be a one time thing. Because I may have a crush the size of the entire galaxy on  _ you _ .”

“Really?” 

Maya laughed at Riley’s question, head tilting back in content before replying, “ _ Really _ , really.”

“So, girlfriends?”

Maya grinned and answered with a quick peck on the lips, “Definitely.”

“Recipes and measuring cups may be the best gifts ever,” Riley said with a smile before leaning down for another kiss. They might even rival the friendship rings.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at smilesriles.tumblr.com


End file.
